Solo somos tú y yo
by Constance Pendragon
Summary: Katniss destacada profesora que oculta un tortuoso pasado en el cual Snow esta presente y le persigue constantemente. Nadie sabe a los abusos que esta sometida,incluso ahora, pero solo una persona lograra penetrar en su corazón y rescatarla de la oscuridad y el dolor. Peeta un joven universitario ¿Podrá ser el quien libere a Katniss de tanto sufrimiento? y le muestre el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Bueno aquí una nueva historia, llena de romance y pasión. No les quito más tiempo y los invito a leer. **

* * *

Un nuevo año académico y nuevos desafíos en mi vida, claro este año comienzo mi trabajo como profesora del curso de genética de poblaciones en la universidad de Panem, ni siquiera es que este muy entusiasmada con la idea, dado que lo que más me gusta es la investigación, no estar encerrada en una sala con un grupo de mocosos arrogantes, que no estudian y que solo quieren estar de fiesta, pero bueno el director Snow me obligo, pues para trabajar en las investigaciones de la universidad debo cumplir ciertas horas como académica.

En fin, tampoco es que me queje tanto de mi vida, tengo 26 años y ya logre un doctorado en genética de poblaciones lo cual me tiene bastante orgulloso, pues la genética y la biología lo son todo para mí, en otros aspectos de mi vida ni hablar no ha pasado nada importante en todos estos años.

Finalmente me deshago de todos estos pensamientos, bastante estúpidos para ser las siete de la mañana, debería estar nerviosa por ser mi primera clase pero al parecer ya perdí los nervios a las presentaciones en público y esas cosas con tantas pruebas y exposiciones, de todas formas me arreglo un poco para dar al menos buena impresión, aunque claro siempre mostrando que no por estar arreglada soy una mujer débil o tonta.

Llego finalmente en mi auto, uno pequeño y económico, me parece tan estúpido gastar dinero en estas cosas, aunque a otros les encanta como a Haymitch el profesor de anatomía y lamentablemente mi profesor en mis años de universitaria, hoy en día puedo decir que somos más amigos aunque tampoco que es salgamos siempre, pero a veces nos tomamos algo y odiamos al mundo juntos.

-Catnip, escucho a mis espaldas y es Gale unos de mis mejores amigos, nos conocimos cuando ambos estudiábamos en la universidad, aunque él es dos años mayor que yo desde mis primeros días nos acercamos un montón, muchas veces corrieron falsos rumores como que yo tenía buenas notas porque él era mi novio y también el ayudante del profesor del ramo en cuestión, claramente esto nunca fue así yo siempre me valí por mis medios y si alguna vez me ayudo solo lo hizo enseñándome, nunca en el ámbito de las notas.

- Gale, sonreí divertida. Qué bueno verte era lo que necesitaba para comenzar esta asquerosa mañana, dije desganada.

-Vamos Catnip ser profesor no es mala idea, a mí al menos me agrada enseñar todo lo que se y creo que a ti te hará muy bien, para que dejes de ser tan encerrada en ti misma y seas más sociable dijo riéndose de manera fuerte mientras me extendía un vaso de café y yo le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Nos fuimos conversando el resto del camino, cosas académicas como las últimas publicaciones en nature o science, de un momento a otro sentí el piso más resbaloso y tuve que agarrarme de Gale para no caer.

-Wow Catnip parece que hago falta en tu vida, que me abrazas de un momento a otro, preciosa, dijo eso ultimo imitando a Haymitch y regalándome una mirada dulce.

- No seas idiota Gale, es que estos malditos tacos y este estúpido piso, dije frustrada, en que momento de mi vida se me ocurrió la brillante idea de venir así a la universidad, debería haber venido como me visto siempre jeans, polera y zapatillas, pero no cierto, soy tan tonta que termino con un vestidito formal, medias y unos tacones, realmente incomodos.

- Jajajajajajajaja Katniss ya se me hacía raro que anduvieras con ese tipo de ropa, si bien no te niego que te ves sexy, también te ves incomoda, dijo Gale otra vez riéndose de mí, o Dios porque se burla todo el tiempo de mis penurias.

Luego de esa estúpida observación por parte de mi mejor amigo, nos dirigimos al departamento de medicina, y posteriormente a nuestras oficinas, en la mía deje mis cosas y tome lo necesario para mi clase de hoy, como un libro y un par de plumones, a la salida me encontré con Effie la secretaria del lugar, que es realmente un amor es muy simpática y pese a todo hasta yo me he dado cuenta con los ojos que mira a Haymitch pero el parece no notar nada y seguir con su vida de mujeriego y rumores de pasillo, no se me hace raro no verlo pese a que ya son las 8:15 y las clases son a las 8:30 pues él siempre vive en su mundo de irresponsabilidad y llega tarde o simplemente no viene, pese a todo Snow nunca lo despedirán de la universidad pues es el mejor doctor de la nación y es realmente estupendo en anatomía, a él le perdonan todo.

Y finalmente me dirigí a la sala A-32 a impartir mi clase, mis manos estaban frías y temblaba, parece que a fin de cuentas no he perdido los nervios después de todo

-Disculpa ¿sabes dónde está la sala A-32?. Me dijo un joven el cual se veía bastante perdido en este lugar, me reí internamente a mi paso un millón de veces eso de perderme en la universidad.

-Claro, de hecho voy para allá, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, dije cortésmente mientras instintivamente le di una sonrisa.

Caminos un rato en silencio, mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, hasta que de la nada el me hablo.

-Al parecer seremos compañeros, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark dijo el sonriendo y extendiendo su mano.

- Hola Peeta, soy Katniss Everdeen tu profesora de genética I, dijo extendiéndole la mano, su cara realmente me causo gracia rápidamente paso al rojo, se agacho y me pidió un sinfín de disculpas mientras entro rápidamente en la sala, sonreí otra vez, al parecer lo sorprendí.

Acto seguido escuche una voz ya conocida a mis espaldas.

-Que alegre para ser un lunes por la mañana, preciosa. Me gire y ahí estaba el profesor Abernathy, con cara de pocos amigos y unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos.

- cállate imbécil, dije hosca y entre rápidamente a la sala, a lo lejos escuche las risas del susodicho.

Entre decida, ya habían llegado unos cuantos, según se mi curso lo toman alrededor de 50 personas, a simple vista me parecía que ya habían llegado unos 40, algo muy positivo según mi punto de vista.

Espere un poco más, mientras repasa nuevamente el programa, finalmente a las 8:35 decidí que ya era la hora de comenzar.

Carraspee un poco con mi garganta para llamar la atención de mis alumnos, luego me senté en el escritorio de los profesores mientras acomodaba mis anteojos. Lo primero que hice fue presentar como la Dr Katniss Everdeen aunque les deje en claro que solo me podían llamar por mi nombre, odio esos protocolos de superioridad, aunque también profesora o maestra estaban bien, resumí rápidamente mi trayectoria por la universidad y los postgrados, en medio de mi presentación llego un alumnos con lentes de sol el cual me quedo mirando y dijo:

Wow lindura, perdón la tardanza. Quede atónita quien era este imbécil para tratarme de esa forma y frente a todos, al parecer no sabe con quién estaba tratando.

Su nombre, dije claramente molesta.

Cato. Respondió secamente el, mientras se bajaba los lentes para verme mejor.

Muy bien Cato, te informo que soy la profesora del ramo y odio los atrasos, si llegan más allá de las 8:45 ni siquiera hagan el intento de entrar y esto va para todos, ahora sal de esta sala de inmediato, a mí no te diriges de la forma en la cual lo hiciste, así que ten la amabilidad de salir. Dije muy muy molesta, mocoso malcriado pensé internamente. No hable hasta que el hombre salió a regañadientes, incluso dedicándome unos improperios, anote el nombre en mi libreta para acciones posteriores y seguí como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo sentía mis mejillas arder, le rogaba a los dioses no haberme puesto roja. Desvié la mirada y vi a Peeta en segunda fila mirándome molesto, quizá me encontró muy estricta.

Luego del altercado explique el programa de curso, las fechas y las evaluaciones de importancia, luego hice la típica actividad de hacerlo pararse decir sus nombres y explicar los motivos del por qué estaban estudiando medina, básicamente lo hice para saber sus nombres y darme cuenta con la gente que estaría rodeada. Claramente no los tome mucho cuenta porque no me interesaba, sin embargo escuche una que otra historia tonta como que estaban aquí para encontrar pareja, para poder escalar socialmente, porque los papas los habían obligado, etc.

Cuando fue el turno de Peeta deje de lado el libro que estaba hojeando y lo mire directamente, no sé porque estaba interesada pero quería saber sus motivos, quizá aún tengo fe en la humanidad.

Soy Peeta Mellark, soy alumno becado de esta universidad mis padres no tenían dinero como para pagármela, pero por surte logre obtener una beca de deportes. De hecho soy el primero en mi familia en poder lograr llegar a esta etapa. Decidí inclinarme por esta carrera por motivaciones netamente personales, ya que cuando era pequeño una amiga de mi barrio murió por falta de médicos en el hospital, su nombre era Rue y siempre la recuerdo, quiero ser un médico para poder ayudar a la gente pobre no me interesa en lo más mínimo el dinero o las clínicas, hasta ahora con el dinero de mi familia soy feliz, por lo mismo quiero dedicar todo mi trabajo al sistema público. Dijo el alegremente y lleno de esperanzas, se veía muy motivado a estar aquí.

Escuche un par de risas por lo bajo o comentarios como "Si entro por deportes debe ser un tonto" o "ahora dice lo del sistema público, con poco va a querer estar ganando millones". Realmente me molestaron ese tipo de comentarios, yo venía de una familia como la de él, de hecho también gane la beca de deportes, por tiro con arco. Pedí un silencio y que se continuara con la actividad.

Inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacia la de él y le dedique una sonrisa, creo que lo apoyaba totalmente y me habían gustado sus convicciones de vida, espero no fallar pues le tenía fe a este muchacho, tenía la corazonada que sería un muy buen alumno.

Ese día finalice la clase más temprano, explicando el texto que debían leer para la siguiente y especificando lo del control al inicio, recogí mis cosas y cuando iba por el pasillo sentí que me tocaban el hombro, era Peeta quien me miro alegremente.

Realmente disculpa por creer que eras una alumna, pero me alegro de que seas mi profesora, realmente se ve que sabes mucho y espero disfrutar al máximo tus clases pues adoro la genética, me dijo sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo que mis mejillas enrojecieran y que mi corazón se acelerara.

Graaaciias tartamudeé un poco aturdida, la verdad no me consideraba una persona muy motivante para hacer clases y menos simpática después de la escenita de "cato". Luego de eso me pregunto por algún texto base para el semestre ya que no quería gastar dinero demás en fotocopias, esto último lo dijo un poco apenado. Le extendí el texto de la clase siguiente, dado que ya me lo había leído no lo necesitaba más, el me miro sorprendido y alegre a la vez, luego me pregunto por otra sala, lamentablemente le tocaba con Haymitch, le desee suerte dado que sabía lo pesado que era con los alumnos y más un primer día de clases, me fui rápidamente, si me veía cerca de él, era capaz de molestarlo frente a todos.

Pese a todo fue una clase fenomenal, no me parecieron tan malos como los imaginaba, decía mientras me estiraba y hablaba con Gale en la sala de profesores, le conté todo incluso lo del regalo al chico. Él se rio un poco y bromeo conmigo con la frase "no se vaya a enamorar de ti" eso retumbo en mi mente.

Toda la tarde no pude evitar pensar en él. Oooh Katniss que diablos te pasa me dije molesta mientras mis mejillas se encendían al pensar en Peeta, contrólate mujer me reprendí a mí misma mientras me ponía a leer unas investigaciones.

Al otro día me encuentro en mi oficina ordenando libros, cuando alguien toca mi puerta lo cual me parece raro, ya que no quede en cita con nadie, bueno que recuerde, soy un poco despistada para esas cosas, finalmente pronuncio un adelante.

Dios, se me cayó un libro al ver entrar al joven Mellark, muy bien vestido y con una cajita entre las manos.

Disculpe profesora, pero quería agradecerle el texto que me regalo ayer, así que le traje unos pastelitos de la panadería de mi familia, dijo mientras me extendía la cajita sonrojado e inundando mi ambiente con un olorcito a canela.

Gracias, pero no tenías porque molestarte, eran solo un par de hojas dije apenada, claramente las fotocopias de ese par de hojas deben ser mucho más baratas que lo que él me había traído. Abrí la caja curiosa y adentro encontré 5 muffins de distintos sabores que olian muy rico, lo mire sonriendo mientras me echaba un pedazo a la boca.

Mmmmm están deliciosos, pero esto es mucho para lo que yo te di, te los acepto si me dejas entregarte todos los textos semanales del curso, dado que tengo una copia de reserva, busque entre los estantes hasta que logre dar con ella y le extendí un pequeño librillo con textos. El miro sorprendido y con un brillo en los ojos, al parecer estaba muy feliz con mi regalo.

Katniss, quiero decir profesora, de verdad muchas gracias esto me hará ahorrar un montón, por favor déjeme traerle durante el semestre una que otra cosa, además me gusta que la gente pruebe y opine lo que yo cocino, dijo gustoso. Finalmente y dada la insistencia del chico acepte, aunque claro en cualquier momento le podría hacer entrega de otro texto aparte, realmente sentí una conexión con el chico.

Luego de esto él se fue y yo me fui a la cafetería por un capuchino para disfrutar con mis pastelitos, cuando di con Gale, ofreciéndole uno y sentándome a su lado a charlar, al decirle de donde los había sacado el me miro riendo y dijo:

Ten cuidado Catnip, ese tal Mellark se te está acercando demasiado, no vaya a ser cosa que la infranqueable Everdeen este teniendo sentimientos. Dijo riendo y dedicándome una mirada picara. Yo quede en estado de shock sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :D muchas gracias por leer y me encantaria que dejaran sus reviews para que me digan que les parecio esta historia, o cualquier critica, comentario o sugerencia que tengan.**

**Que estén super. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El capitulo pasado era solo para contextualizar a Katniss en su vida diaria y mostrar como aparenta una vida perfecta y exitosa, pero como no lo es. Ahora mostrare un poco mas de ella y de su lado oculto y doloroso que la persigue, Snow entrara en acción. **

**Aclaro que no tiene relación alguna con el infierno de Gabriel, no va por ahi la historia. **

* * *

Ya al menos llevo un mes haciendo clases, debo decir que poco a poco me he acostumbrado a eso de tener a unos 50 jóvenes (bueno la mayoría de las veces son muchos menos) mirándome fijamente y preguntando distintas cosas, aunque debo aclarar que ciertas preguntas me sacan de quicio, son conocimientos muy básicos, realmente no se como muchos de estos niñitos han llegado hasta este lugar, pero en fin.

Hoy tienen su primer certamen, espero les vaya bien, al menos estoy tranquila con mi consciente, he pesado toda la materia acorde al programa, he recalcado cierta información, le he dado bibliografía específica y además intente hacerles preguntas fáciles o al menos no tan capciosas, se lo complicado que es cuando te comiendo yendo mal en la universidad, muchas veces la gente deserta de sus carreras por eso y no me quiero sentir culpable de gente que abandone la universidad por la actitud petulante de algunos profesores, como Haymitch. Me rio internamente se como ese viejo zorro es capaz de hacer sufrir a la gente, más que mal lo viví en carne propio, claro que no me la pudo ganar y eso que me hizo la vida imposible

_* inicio flash back_

Iba corriendo a las clases de anatomía con el profesor Haymitch, me había atrasado enormemente por quedarme practicando con mi arco más allá del tiempo que tenía disponible, ni siquiera me cambie ropa y llevaba con un short y una polera liviana con tirita que usaba en la practicar para que mi ropa no interfiriera en mis tiros, incluso llevaba el arco a cuestas.

Entro rápidamente, cuando noto que justo este día Haymitch había llegado temprano y estaba entusiasmado hablando acerca de glándulas mamarias, me quedo mirando e hizo caras, es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que mi vieja y regalona polera de tiras se había roto por la rápida carrera o quizá la pase a tirar la cosa es que de un lado se dejaba ver parte de mi sostén y mis senos, rápidamente me tapo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Señorita Everdeen, me podría haber avisado que quería ser mi modelo para esta clase, creo que alegraría a varios de sus compañeros. Dijo el riendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, me miraba con ojos picaros y llenos de burla.

A lo lejos escuche como varias de mis compañeras se reían (muchas me tenían envidia por tener buenas calificaciones) mientras que muchos de los hombres presentes trataban de mirar más allá de lo permitido. Fue en este instante ni siquiera supe como, saque mi arco y mi flecha y apunte directamente a Haymitch haciendo que una flecha le rozara la mano pasando a atravesar su vaso con café y finalmente diera de lleno contra la pared trasera.

Apenas reaccione de lo sucedido me di cuenta que estaba muerta, acaba de hacer algo inapropiado en todo sentido, ya que de todas formas veía como mi carrera se iba por la borda decidí aprovecharme de la situación.

A mi me respetas, estúpido!, no te creas que por saber mucho y tener millones de posgrados me denigraras de esa forma, no es la correcta ni para una alumna ni mucho menos para una mujer, discúlpate en este instantes si no quieres que la otra te dé en un lugar que al parecer sueles usar con frecuencia, dije desafiante aunque por dentro me sentía extremadamente nerviosa y estúpida por joderla cada vez más.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba en mi mente, Haymitch levanto las manos en señal de paz y mientras se dignaba a limpiar lo que quedaba de su café, me dirigió a mí.

Señorita Katniss perdone mi forma desatenta e insensata de molestarla frente a la clase, espero acepte mis disculpas y siga viniendo a mi clase a iluminarlos con sus certeras respuestas. Acto seguido me extendió la mano de forma pacífica mientras me regalaba una cara de sinceridad.

Por mi parte decidí salir del salón para calmarme y cambiarme ropa, en la salida me encontré con un el ayudante del profesor quien estaba de brazos cruzados y riendo de forma silenciosa, estaba enojada con la situación y odie que se riera de mí.

¿ y tú de que te ríes? Dije hosca

Calma catnip, dijo el calmado y entregándome una amplia sonrisa mientras lucia sus ojos grises

Es Katniss idiota, le respondí y me largue lo más pronto posible del lugar, mientras alcance a escuchar que el ayudante decía que se reía de Abernathy.

_*Fin flash back_

Después de ese incidente resulta que me termine ganando la confianza de Haymitch y la amistad con Gale, realmente nunca entendí que paso pero resultado ser que los tres fuimos muy unidos y hasta el día de hoy tenemos una extraña relación.

Estaba tomando el examen mientras leía un par de papers, desvié mi vista para comprobar que nadie estuviera copiando a lo lejos vi como Cato miraba su celular y anotaba en la prueba, pese a que ya no quería problemas no iba a aceptar ese tipo de comportamientos en mi salón. Me acerque sigilosa y tome su hoja y su celular.

Ok Cato, claramente sabes que este tipo de acciones no están permitidas y son un motivo para expulsarte has el favor de salir y esperarme fuera, para que luego vayamos juntos a aclarar la situación con el rector.

No hubo más conversación el salió echando chispas por los ojos, el resto estaba asustado y asombrados con la situación y bajaron su vista a sus hojas, durante el resto del certamen no tuve más inconvenientes, aunque al salir escuche varios comentarios como que había estado realmente difícil, realmente cada generación de alumnos es más perezosa que la anterior y menos estudian, se dejan llevar por internet pero en el momento importante su memoria es un disco vacío.

Afuera me encontré con el susodicho, nos dirigimos a hablar con Snow, este saludo a Cato amablemente y le pidió que le esperara afuera, algo no me estaba calzando.

Everdeen, Cato es mi nieto. Así que él podrá realizar nuevamente el certamen y más le vale que no repruebe su asignatura ya que está a mi cuidado y como todo Snow el saldrá con honores de esta universidad. Además usted sabe muy bien quien da las ordenes aquí, quien controla y quien puede hacer añicos su carrera y su vida ¿O acaso lo olvido? Me dijo lujurioso y petulante mientras me deba una rosa blanca, la cual tire al piso sin más y me largue.

Asistí deprimida, nuevamente me sentí pasada a llevar por ser pobre, nuevamente la gente con dinero hace y deshace como quiere, obteniendo todo sin el mayor esfuerzo y odiaba ser parte de esta mentira, Cato me miro con cara triunfante no si antes dedicarme un "me la pagaras" solo movió sus labios, pero alcance a entender lo que decía, extrañamente un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, pero no cambie mi rostro y le dedique una mirada llena de furia. Pero por dentro temblaba, mi pasado me perseguía y siempre estaría presente, recordándome mis acciones.

Salí hecha una furia y entre sin tocar a la oficina de Haymitch necesitaba un compañero para ir por unos tragos y olvidar, lo que me encontré me incomodo mi "profesor" estaba con la secretaria del departamento de física, sobre el escritorio. Hui del lugar y entre a la oficina de Gale, este estaba con una niña y le mostraba un libro mientras le explicaba un par de cosas, también salí mientras él me decía que después me hablaba, me había ignorado con todas sus letras.

No me quedaba otra me senté al lado de Effie quien tenía una cara de tristeza enorme, claramente sabia con quién y cómo estaba Haymitch , no aguante más este ambiente y me fui a practicar un poco, necesitaba olvidar.

Me puse los audífonos mientras ponía The cranberries a todo volumen, practicaba y practicaba mientras imaginaba que era la cara del imbécil de Snow quien nuevamente me tenía bajo sus órdenes, recordé mi pasado recordé como una vez se aprovechó de mí, como por su culpa e influencia no puedo trabajar en ningún otro lugar como estoy amarrada y como debo seguir sus órdenes como si fuera un juguete más. No sé en qué momento mis estúpidas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, me las limpie furiosa y di un grito furiosa, prometiéndome y repitiéndome lo que día a día estaba en mi mente, me vengaría de el en algún momento, pagaría muy caro lo que paso entre nosotros.

Me senté en el suelo, estaba cansada, molesta y sudada, estaba ya oscuro ni siquiera me percate la hora que era, mis dedos sangraban llevaba como 5 horas sin parar de practicar, en ese momento note mis músculos tiesos, me dolía todo y tenía mucha hambre.

Me fui a paso lento a mi casa, al pasar por una panadería note que decía algo de Mellarck y me entro la curiosidad ¿será del joven de mi clase?. Estacione cerca y entre, después de todo no me harían mal un par de cosas ricas que comer para pasar los disgustos aunque preferiría una cerveza helada. Pero mi estómago me pedía comida, de hecho acabo de recordar que no como desde ayer, dado que en la mañana no tuve tiempo de comer.

Y lo encontré hay estaba Peeta esperando a algún cliente, al verme su rostro se ilumino y fue rápidamente a verme.

-Profesora que placer tenerla por acá, se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. No sé qué paso pero me tuve que aferrar a él para no caer al suelo, estaba mareada y mi vista se nublaba, llame a Gale fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de caer en la oscuridad mientras a lo lejos escuchaba un Katniss muy asustado.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación que conocía, era la de Gale, él estaba al lado mío, mirándome preocupado. Trate de incorporarme pero al sentarme un nuevo mareo me ataco y tuve que recostarme nuevamente.

-Katniss que paso esta vez me dijo el preocupado. Te encontré en la panadería de tu alumno, por suerte en te conocía y me llamo. ¿porque tus manos están heridas nuevamente, hacía años que no lo hacías? ¿Qué pasa?

Nada que te incumba, problemas con Snow pero anda grave dije quitándole seriedad al tema, simplemente olvide comer y me desmaye ok. Dije pidiéndole algo de comer

-¿Katniss te hizo algo? Dijo el nuevamente más preocupado

-No seas idiota Gale, que diablos me haría Snow, dije riendo. Mientras por dentro solo quería llorar, él había llegado muy tarde lo que me había hecho Snow ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Después del incidente, me fui a mi casa y llore como no lo hacía en años, desde aquella vez y la cual me marcaria por siempre.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, la historia comenzara a tener un giro, poco a poco se ira mostrando lo que hizo Snow con Katniss y lo que aun hace con esta. Peeta poco a poco ira entrando en la vida de su profesora de una forma que ella nunca imagino, y quizá sea el quien la salve de lo que vive constantemente. **

**Aviso que de aqui en adelante sera mas drama y tendrá escenas fuertes. **

**Espero saber que les parece esta historia, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer.**

**Atte: Constance **


End file.
